I'm Always here
by Vega-Lume
Summary: Duo bumps into Heero for the first time while in a subway station.
1. Default Chapter

title: I'm Always here ( Chapter 1 )  
  
author: Vega-Lume aka Little Chibi Demon  
  
disclaimers: I don;t own the boys I just like to play with them ( hee hee )  
  
warnings: slight angst, death fic ( tissue warning *- maybe-* )  
  
pairings: 2x1, 3x4, 5xsally  
  
status: complete and unbetaed ( is that a word *shrugs*)  
  
I'm Always here  
  
by ~ Vel ~  
  
My name is Duo Maxwell, and I am here to tell you about the one person   
  
I ever truly cared about, his name was Heero Yuy,   
  
my best friend, my teacher, my lover, and the only real family I ever had.  
  
I should start from the begging, thats best don't you agree, well here we go...  
  
It started out as a typical Monday morning,   
  
I was late for school (as usual) running through the subway station   
  
praying that I haven't missed my train when I ran into him,   
  
we were trying to get though the turnstile at the same time when we hit,   
  
both our bags went flying through the air a few things falling out of each one.  
  
" Hey, i'm really sorry I wasn't looking where I was going I..."  
  
He just glared at me, he was beautiful his dark brown hair   
  
framed his face perfectly and those eyes my God,   
  
eyes that color couldn't possibly be real so blue,   
  
his eyes had an unmistakable Asian shape to them,   
  
I stood slowly brushing dust off of my pants.  
  
" Here, let me help you up" I said offering my hand.  
  
" Arigatu "[1] he said the glare softening from his eyes as he took my hand,   
  
only after I pulled him to his feet, did I realize he was a good four inches   
  
shorter than I was, I don't know why I was so surprised by this I had always been  
  
tall but as looked down at him I felt bad he seemed so small and fragile   
  
standing there dusting his jacket off.  
  
" I am really sorry " I said again as I knelt down and picked up his messenger bag   
  
shoving the few things that fell out back in.  
  
" It is alright, no harm was done" he replied in a thickly accented voice,   
  
then took his bag slipping it over his shoulder.  
  
" My names Duo Maxwell." I say offering my hand again " whats you'res?"  
  
" Heero Yuy " he replied taking my hand in his then he looked at his watch  
  
" Narou" [2] he said "I am going to be late it was nice to meet you   
  
Duo-San. "   
  
With that he was gone, disappearing into the darkness of the station,   
  
I quickly stuffed the junk that fell out of my bag back in and hurried to catch my train,   
  
I spotted him boarding the south bound train,   
  
unfortunately I had to get on the north bound train that stopped near my university,   
  
I boarded my train, found a seat near the back and began to organize my backpack   
  
thats when I found a big surprise.  
  
There was a pack of ciggrettes, a small breath mint tin and a black leather bound  
  
day planner, I opened the tin and rummaged through the contents, earings it was full  
  
of diffrent shaped earings mostly studs and hoops and one that looked like a small  
  
dumbbell...  
  
" I like a guy with a tongue ring. " came a female voice from the seat in front   
  
of me.  
  
" Pardon me?"  
  
" Tongue rings, I think their sexy." she replied pointing to the little dumbbell in   
  
my hand.  
  
" Oh it's not mine, it belongs to my friend."  
  
" Pity." she said sliding back in her seat, I smiled at the back of her head then   
  
went back to snooping, the planner had been expensive it was well worn but   
  
in very good shape, I fliped the snap open and turned the page the date   
  
there was from about two months ago but the rest of what was  
  
written there was a mystery I knew it was a diffrent language but I didn't   
  
reconize it, I looked over page after page but aside from the date   
  
I had no idea what it said.  
  
'this is smart' I thought ' if I lost something as impotrant as my day planner   
  
this would be a good way to ensure my privacy'  
  
As I got to the back of the book, something else caught my attention, there  
  
was color on some of the pages, when I looked closer the colered pages   
  
were small pices of art done in pastels, they rivaled the masters,   
  
they were perfect, I really had to fight the urge to keep one for my self,   
  
it was a breathtaking ocean scene done in blues and purples,  
  
turning back to the front I fiannaly found what I had been   
  
looking for in the first place, an "if lost please return to" sticker  
  
' HEERO YUY, 3037 Broadway..., to my suprise again he lived only two and a half  
  
blocks from my house.  
  
NEXT STOP: UNIVERSITY.  
  
The over head announcement drew me out of my musings and I stuffed everything back  
  
in my backpack and prepared to get off the train, I had decided to take Heero his   
  
things on my way home and try to cultivate a friendship, today was going to be   
  
a good day.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
[1] Arigatu = thank you  
  
[2] Narou = damn or dammit 


	2. I'm Always here chapter 2

I'm always here chapter 2  
  
authors Duo no Baka & Baka Yarou  
  
Warnings : see cahapter 1  
  
pairings 2x1  
  
disclaimers we don't own the boys we just like to play with them ( hee hee )  
  
untitled chapter 2  
  
by Duo no Baka & Baka Yarou  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
I could barely think that whole day all I wanted to do was return the book  
  
to that mysterious stranger, Heero.  
  
It wasn't until class was dismissed when I started having doubts, I mean what if  
  
he just takes his things and thats that or what if he's not home when I get there...  
  
// Snap out of it, Duo.// I tell myself, he's just a guy if he dosen't wan't to be   
  
friends his loss. well mine too. I don't have many friends,   
  
well sure there's Quater and Trowa but there more interested in each other right now   
  
(if you know what I mean * winks*) and then there's Wu-fie but I haven't seen   
  
him since he went away to collage with his girlfriend Sally.  
  
Yes I admit it i'm lonely, there are you happy?  
  
Well anyway I was on the south bound train heading for home when I decided  
  
// Duo, your going to return this guy's stuff and your going to be smiling  
  
when you do//  
  
NEXT STOP: 20Th AND BROADWAY   
  
// Well here goes nothing, if i'm gonna chicken out I have ten blocks to do it.  
  
Pah, Duo Maxwell a chicken, I think not//  
  
Be for I realized it, I was standing in front of a modest looking little house  
  
I pushed open the little gate in the white picket fence and walked up to the door.  
  
St. Andrews hospice for young men   
  
Said the sign on the door, I read it again, it was a hospice, I was a little  
  
surprised but the way things were going today I doubted I could be surprised again,  
  
man, was I wrong.  
  
" Can I help you, young man" came a woman's voice from the other side of the door,  
  
successfully surprising me for the umpteenth time today.  
  
" Umm...I...Heero Yuy please." I managed to get out. The door opened a bit and  
  
a middle aged woman's face poked out she had long curly red hair that was graying   
  
at the temples, dark brown eyes and about a million freckles, I knew the moment  
  
I saw her that I would like her.  
  
" Did you say you wanted to see Heero? " she asked  
  
" Yes, I Bumped into him at the subway station this morning and some  
  
of his belongings ended up in my bag, I just wanted to return them."  
  
" Alright then, come in, my name is Emily Perkins R.N. by the way"  
  
" Duo Maxwell"  
  
" did you say Duo?"  
  
" yes"  
  
" Heero did mention meeting someone named Duo when he got home..."  
  
" Yo, Mrs. P. it's Heero turn to do the shopping and he's just mopeing   
  
around the back yard again." said a young man with neatly trimmed light brown hair  
  
and crystal clear pale blue eyes, the color of his eyes was so light it was almost   
  
creepy and he was a good few inches taller than me.  
  
" Billy, we have company."  
  
" Oh, sorry Mrs. P."  
  
" Billy, this is Duo Maxwell, Duo this is William Scott."  
  
" Hello."  
  
" Hello."  
  
" Billy, why don't you Take Duo to the back yard, he's here to see Heero."  
  
" Sure Mrs. P., come on Duo."  
  
Billy lead me though to the living room, where we could hear loud arguing, as   
  
we rounded the sofa we could see to guys about my age sitting in front of the t.v.  
  
fighting over the PS2, one of them had short dark blond hair   
  
the other had shoulder length black hair that was pulled into a pony-tail.  
  
" It's my turn to choose what we play and I want to play 'Gauntlet: Dark Legacy'."  
  
said the guy with the blond hair.  
  
" That game's weak!" Exclaimed the other boy " Tony Hawk: Pro Skater is a   
  
much better game."  
  
" I hate that game, Richard, I want to play..."  
  
" I know, I know, Gauntlet: Dark Legacy."  
  
" It's just that I got it for my birthday last month and have only got to   
  
play it once."  
  
" Okay, kiddo you win..."  
  
" Uh hum" billy cleared his throat " Guys we have company"  
  
The two guy turned and looked at us the guy called Richard had green eyes and a nose  
  
ring, the other guy, the blond had Down Syndrome [1] I recognized it because  
  
one of Quater's nephews has it.  
  
" Duo, this is Richard" Billy said indicating the guy with the black hair  
  
" and this is Robert, well everyone callers him Bobby, guys this is Duo maxwell,  
  
he's here to see Heero."  
  
" Really?" Bobby asked  
  
" Yes, Really."  
  
" Why do you seem surprised." I asked Billy.  
  
" um ... It's ...Just..."  
  
" Heero has been here for about two months and has never had a visitor."   
  
Richard interrupted  
  
" Why?"  
  
" We don't know, he never talks to us unless he needs something, I don't think  
  
i've herd more than four words out of his mouth at one time since he's been here."  
  
I wanted to say that he spoke to me, but I did'nt feel it was right to talk about   
  
him behind his back.  
  
" Can I see him now?"  
  
" Oh yeah. I almost forgot"  
  
Billy worked his way through the kitchen then stopped at the back door.  
  
" He's just out there bro, we'll leave you alone, come one guys."  
  
Billy grabbed the others by their arms and dragged them back towards the living room,  
  
I took a deep breath and turned the doorknob.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
[1] the definition for Down syndrome:  
  
Down Syndrome is a congenital disorder characterized by mild to severe   
  
mental retardation, slow physical development, and characteristic  
  
physical features.  
  
Down Syndrome affects about 1 in every 1,000 live births and  
  
occurs in all populations equally. 


	3. I'm Always here chapter 3

I'm Always here chapter 3  
  
for warnings a junk see chapter 1  
  
We meet again  
  
I turned the knob only to have the door pushed in my face,   
  
I could hear someone walking around the kitchen, moving things about,   
  
like they looking for something.  
  
" Mrs. P.!" came Heero's voice " I need you."  
  
He sounded upset, I pushed the door closed in time to see Mrs. P. rush in to the  
  
room carrying a black medical bag.  
  
" Oh, no not another one." she said as she stepped up to Heero and making him sit   
  
at the table, he had his back to me and I couldn't see what was going on.  
  
" Okay, Heero you know the routine."  
  
Heero nodded then tipped his head forward, Mrs. P. pulled his shirt off over his head  
  
and placed it on the table, it was covered in blood, Heero was holding a handful of paper towels to his face so I guessed he had a nose bleed.  
  
" Are you ready?" she asked holding his right arm in her hand, he nodded again, thats when I saw the needle she was holding in her other hand, I squeezed my eyes shut and waited afraid to open them, I HATE NEEDLES!!!  
  
" Duo, you can open your eyes now." she said, I blinked me eyes open and saw that both Mrs. P. and Heero were watching me.  
  
" I'm sorry you had to see that, Duo." Heero said in a stuffy voice.( he was still holding the paper towels to his nose)  
  
" I really didn't see anything." embarrassment pinking my cheeks  
  
" I'll leave you two alone." Mrs. P. said packing up her medical bag and heading for the door. " and Heero, eat something."she threw over her shoulder with that she was gone, Heero stuck his tongue out at her, I could see his tongue ring glinting in the soft muscle be for he drew it back into his mouth, he carefully pulled the soiled paper towels away to see if the bleeding had stopped, he blotted his nose a few times then threw them away.  
  
" You hungry?" he asked 'God one more surprise today and i'll scream'  
  
" No not really"  
  
" I'll eat if you eat"  
  
" um... alright"  
  
He went to the fridge and pulled out a bag of cut veggies and a bottle of ranch dressing.  
  
After he set them on the table he snagged a plate out of the drain rack and dumped the entire bag of veggies on it then proceeded to pour a good cup and a half of dressing on the top.  
  
" Dig in." he said reaching for a carrot stick, I started to pick up a piece of broccoli when he pushed my hand in the plate coating my fingers in dressing, I glared at him but he just  
  
smirked and continued to eat his carrot, I groaned and started licking the dressing off after about a minute I noticed he was watching me so I decided to have a little fun, I slowly sucked a finger into my mouth then pulled it out, Heero blushed a bright red and quickly turned his attention back to the food, I smiled at him and we ate in peace.  
  
" Come on." while popping a piece of minty chewing gum into his mouth, he turned and  
  
headed into the back yard, it was twilight then and the sky was pale purple, I followed  
  
him to a small pick-nick table that was set up in the large well manicured back yard,  
  
Heero climbed up on the table and sat down, I stepped up to him and straddled the bench.  
  
" So, where is it" he asked  
  
" Where's what?"  
  
" My planner, thats why your here isn't it?"  
  
" Oh yeah I almost forgot " I dug around in my back pack until I found his things than placed them on the table, he snatched up the cigarettes and lit one up.  
  
" Ahhh...! " he said with a satisfied sigh releasing a puff of smoke into the darkening sky.  
  
" Duo?"  
  
" Yeah" I said laying back on the bench  
  
" Are you gay?" ' DING!, DING!, you have reached your one millionth surprise of the day'  
  
I swear if I had been drinking something you would have seen one killer spit take.   
  
" umm, yeah" I whispered  
  
" I thought so."  
  
" What do you mean ' I thought so'?"  
  
" Your a flirt." he said matter-a-factly  
  
" I am not!"  
  
" Yes you are, I mean the way you licked that dressing off, you were just dripping with sexual innuendos, even be for you noticed I was watching."  
  
I was in shock I didn't know I was flirting with him.  
  
" Well are you?" I asked him  
  
" Am I what?"  
  
" Are you gay?"  
  
It was his turn to be surprised, he coughed and sputtered sending small puffs of pale smoke into the night air.  
  
" Yes." he croaked, leaning over the edge of the table to look at me.  
  
I smiled up at him as he took another drag off his cigarette.  
  
" Heero, did you eat?" called Mrs. P's voice from the kitchen window.  
  
" Yes!" he called back.  
  
" Duo, did he eat?" I laughed and he glared at me.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. P. he ate."  
  
" Good." she called back closing the window.  
  
I started laughing again and he continued to glare at me.  
  
" Ohh, i'm so scared." I said an a mocking voice.  
  
" Your a pest you know that don't you?"  
  
" Yes I am and proud of it!"  
  
He reached down and gave my braid a tug, I gave him a playful shove in return  
  
when he turned to put his cigarette out, the next thing I knew we were both lying on our backs on the lawn covered in grass stains, mud, and sweat.  
  
" You really are a pest" he said panting heavily, I rolled over and propped my self up on my elbows so I could look down at him.  
  
" I Know, thats why you love me." ' I couldn't believe I just said that!"  
  
He just stared up at me for a moment than grabbed the back of my head and pressed his lips to mine, WOW!... no, wow is and understatement this was fantastic, now I know   
  
why the girl on the train said tongue rings were sexy, have you ever been frenched by a guy with a tongue ring it's amazing. After about minute or so he let me go and settled down in the cool grass.  
  
" Okay, Duo fork it over" I just grinned at him and shook my head.  
  
" I mean it, fork it over."  
  
" Alright, you win." I leaned back down and kissed him, carefully depositing the piece of chewing gum back in his mouth. (well most of it) I sat back on my heels and licked my lips, there was the faint taste of tobacco, mint and something distinctly Heero, I liked the taste. I reached down and brushed a few stray chocolate brown hairs away from his eyes, thats when I saw my watch.  
  
" Shit, it's almost nine O'Clock and I have class in the morning, my uncle's gonna kill me!"  
  
Heero stood up and pulled my backpack off the table.  
  
" Use the gate it's faster." he said pointing to the far side of the yard.  
  
" I will, I come back tomorrow to see you."  
  
" I'll be here, at the table" with that he leaned in and kissed my cheek.  
  
" See you tomorrow." I called when I got to the gate.  
  
" Ja na." I heard him say as I left the yard, I don't think Ive ever smiled so much,  
  
I had a friend, ( no, scratch that )a boyfriend of all things, the day that started out like any other had turned out to be the best day of my life. I was right when I said it was going to be a good day. 


	4. I'm Always here chapter 4

I'm Always here chapter 4  
  
by Duo no Baka & Baka yarou  
  
see Chapter one for all warnings and stuff  
  
I learned a lot about Heero in those first couple of days,we learned about each others pasts I told him about my parents dying and having to live with an uncle that had despised me from the day I was born, he told me how his mother couldn't bear to have a child with a birth defect even if you could'nt see it and put him up for adoption, it seemed no one else wanted him so he lived in an orphanage until he was 17 then he was sent here to work but some of the other things I learned about him were more important, ya know little everyday things like, he always ate blackberry yogurt for breakfast and never drew unless he was on the train and how he would sing along to ' The Offspring's Americana ' CD every day when he was in the shower and NEVER smoked in the house, ever even if it was snowing out side.  
  
I also learned why he and the guys lived at the hospice, Bobby has Down Syndrome but I already told you that, Richard has epilepsy, Billy had Congenital Heart Decease and Heero had something called Server Hemophilia B [1]. Mrs. P. is a registered nurse and works out of the same hospital Heero did, when I found out what his job was I wasn't too surprised.  
  
He worked as a language translator for non-English speaking patients at the hospital,the part that surprised me the most was that he could speak six different languages, French, Spanish, German, Chinese, Japanese and English. ( have you ever heard someone speak French with a Japanese accent?, now that's interesting)  
  
Well any way we spent most of our time doing the 'normal' date thing, dinner, movies, etc... nothing to out of the ordinary, until out fifth official date, we had just eaten dinner and the movie we wanted to see didn't start for another hour so we went to the arcade in the theater to kill time,we were playing one of those martial art game like ' Street Fighter' and he was beating my ass into floor for the hundredth time in a row when he got a spontaneous nose bleed, a very bad nose bleed, I was scared I had never seen so much blood be for, he stood there holding a handkerchief to his nose as one of the men that worked there called an ambulance, I was felt helpless and I didn't like it, suddenly he went deathly pale and collapsed into my arms.  
  
He spent three days in the hospital, from that day on I vowed never to be helpless like that again, in the three days Heero was in the hospital Mrs. P. taught me everything I needed to know to take care of him when he had another spontaneous bleed, by the time Heero got home I was an expert.  
  
Over the next few months Heero and I got closer, we moved into an apartment a few doors down from the hospice, and I got a job in the small coffee shop in the subway station where we met, Then on my birthday exactly seven months and nine days after we met he popped the question, of course I said "YES!" I mean who wouldn't (right).  
  
We were joined in a small ceremony on the one year anniversary of the day we met, it was a small intimate affair, the guests included, Quater and Trowa ( Quater was teary through the whole thing) Wu-fie and Sally, Richard, Bobby, Billy and of course Mrs. P.  
  
my uncle didn't come because he hated me but I did'nt care about that I was deliriously happy, though the state didn't see it as a legal marriage we still took the same surname,   
  
' Maxwell-Yuy ', our first few months of marriage were bliss until we suffered a devastating blow Billy, William Scott suffered a massive heart attack and died from complications on the operating table, he was 19 years old, thought it's been years, it still hurts to think about that brilliant young man.  
  
understandably it took several weeks be for life was back to normal ( well as normal as could be ) We went out on dates, and I spent alto of time with Mrs. P.  
  
( I switched my major from Psychology to Medical technician) and I Started my intern ship at the same hospital that Heero and Mrs. P. worked at.  
  
Life went well for about a year when Heero took a turn for the worst, He started spending   
  
more time at home, He stopped eating and slept all the time, after about two days I managed to get him to the hospital, my worst fears were confirmed he had developed a condition called ' Artropathy' chronic joint disease, caused by uncontrolled bleeding in his joints, due to this a blood vessel in his hip joint had hemorrhaged and he was slowly bleeding to death, Heero was admitted to the hospital that day and I stayed with him,  
  
Mrs. P. and the guys would stop by from time to time and make sure we were both comfortable, we would chat about nothing in particular and at night I slept with him.  
  
" Duo-San." He said in a strong voice on the third day.  
  
" Yes, koi."  
  
" Do me a favor."  
  
" Of course, love anything."  
  
" Don't cry for me."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Please don't cry for me."  
  
" Okay"  
  
" And remember, just because you can't always see me, it docent mean i'm not here."  
  
" I will"  
  
" Ai shiteru, Duo-koi."  
  
" I love you too, Hee-Chan"  
  
Heero passed away peacefully in his sleep a few hours later,he was 20 years old,  
  
it was a Sunday it snowed that day, blanketing the city in soft white, it was almost like the world was mourning with me that day.  
  
Even though I was mourning I wasn't sad Heero's body died that day not his soul or his heart they live on in me.  
  
Not one single day ha gone by that I haven't smiled at his memory, I was one of the few people that got to see the warm, loving side of that strong quite young man and i'll never as long as I live forget what he said to me that morning...  
  
' Just because you cant always see me, it doesn't mean i'm not here.'  
  
I feel him with me every moment and i'm grateful.  
  
~ Owari ~  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
[1a] congenital heart disease is a heart related problem that is present since birth and is often as the heart is forming even before birth.  
  
[1b] an inherited instability in the functioning neurones seems to be responsible  
  
for the common forms of generalized epilepsy.  
  
[1c] a person with Hemophilia has blood that wont clot  
  
severe Hemophilia B is caused by several different gene abnormalities. 


End file.
